1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact, and more particularly to an electrical contact having a box-type contact engaging portion providing reliable and multiple engagements with an inserted pin leg of an IC package.
2. Description of Prior Art
Chinese patent No. CN2686128 issued on Mar. 16, 2005 discloses a conventional contact for an electrical socket, as is shown in FIGS. 1-2. The contact 10 comprises a base 20 and a pair of arm sections 21 extending upwardly from the base 20. A slot 21 is defined between the two arm sections 21. As is indicated in FIG. 1, a pin 90 of a CPU is inserted into the slot 21 and will engage with the contact 10.
However, each contact region 21 only provides one contacting point for engaging with the pin 90. Thus, electrical engagement is unsteady.
In view of the above, an improved electrical contact that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.